The Aftermath Job
by Lylix
Summary: The scene that was deleted from 'The Big Bang Job" in which instead of going straight to the rest of the team members, Eliot and Hardison head back to Nate's apartment to set things straight.


**A/N: This Fanfiction has been re-uploaded and fixed due to it coming to my attention that I supposedly 'plagiarized' a part of it (which I swear to God I did not) but I wasn't going to sit here on a website and fight it out with someone else so I chose to re-fix my story. I dislike people who plagiarize and I hate that some one accused me of it. Anyways, sorry about the little rant. If your still here, please read and let me know what you think. :3 Thank you.**

**Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Alec Hardison.**

**Words: 3,321.**

**Content Notes: Explicit sexual content. Includes YAOI/guy on guy action (However else you want me to put it), Slight bondage. **

**Summary – The scene that was deleted from 'The Big Bang Job" in which instead of going straight to the rest of the team members, Eliot and Hardison head back to Nate's apartment to set things straight. **

"When were you planning on telling me you used to work for Moreau?" Hardison spat out as they entered the apartment, which was completely empty. No one else was there. The rest of the team was busy trying to accomplish their part of the plan. It had been Eliot's idea-to Hardison's annoyance- to go back to the apartment first to sort things out and after a couple of minutes of throwing nasty words at each other that both of them probably would regret later, Hardison had agreed to go with him though he really didn't have much choice in the matter and he knew that.

Eliot stepped into the apartment, pausing only to shut the door behind him before he turned his attention back to Hardison who had reached the middle of the room. What was he supposed to say to him? Was there really any point in explaining anything? He knew how Hardison head worked. He had been working with the other for a few years now so things weren't too hard to figure out. The other would try to make things as hard as possible for the hitter, ignoring everything he said.

"I'm waiting," Hardison gritted his teeth, spinning around to glare daggers at Eliot. He was trying to show anger towards his friend but his eyes deceived him though, they showed hurt, anything but anger to which they should.

Eliot forced his gaze away, looking anywhere else but his friend. He just couldn't do it. He just couldn't stand seeing that look in Hardison's eyes, the look of someone losing your trust. It was the look he knew all too much and he refused to go on seeing that look in Hardison's eyes. "I was trying to protect you," he whispered, through clenched teeth.

Hardison swore he had seen Eliot's mouth move but he hadn't heard what had been said. He clenched his fists, rolling his eyes, "I didn't hear you."

Eliot took a deep breath, snapping his head back to look at Hardison, his words never faltering as he spoke with confidence. "I was trying to protect you," he paused, shaking his head, "All of you," he added, loud enough for Hardison to hear this time. It was true. He had spent his last few years protecting his teammates, putting himself in harms way to make sure that they got out of things safely but he never regretted the things he did. Never. Not in a million years.

Hardison looked drawn back for a moment before it quickly changed and he was back to being his annoyed self with Eliot. "And when exactly were you planning on protecting me? Before or after Moreau kicked me into the pool?"

"I knew you could handle it." 

"Handle it?" Hardison spat, "You call that handling it? I almost drowned." He waved his hands in the air as if to prove his point.

"But you didn't." Why did Hardison have to make things so difficult all the time? Oh wait, that's because he was Hardison and that's what he did best. He clenched his fists at his side. He would never lift a finger against his own teammate but if Hardison didn't stop on the road he was headed to, then Eliot wasn't so sure what he would do to the Hacker.

Eliot was pulled back out of his thoughts when Hardison moved forward, closing the distance between them, "I sure as hell would like to know what it was that I did to deserve being treated like that," the annoyance in Hardison's voice was evident, stopping mere inches from Eliot. "Did I do something that you just forgot to tell me about because I sure as hell don't remember?"

Eliot growled a warning, anger lines appearing across his forehead. He wasn't going to take this shit from Hardison anymore if the other refused to believe him. "Fuck off," he hissed, his gaze locking with his teammate's. Hardison was only trying to get under his skin but it was definitely working.

"Tell me what I did?" Hardison repeated, ignoring the warning in Eliot's voice, "because I've had just about enough of your shit." He took a step forward and it was then that he swung a fist at Eliot, aiming for the others shoulder, which quickly connected, having taken Eliot off guard.

Eliot lowered his gaze; looking to the spot Hardison had just punched, having not really felt anything but that didn't mean he would let it slide. The other had just punched him, for fucks sacks! "Hardison, you're treading im deep waters," Eliot hissed between his teeth.

"Spare me," Hardison rolled his eyes, getting a little cocky. His eyes, however, told another story, they showed uncertainty, not knowing what Eliot would do.

"You're just asking to get yourself killed," Eliot growled, raising his head once more to meet Hardison's gaze. He was angry. It was a look Hardison was far to used to but he couldn't help shiver at the glare Eliot was now sporting.

"You won't hurt me," Trying to sound as confident as he possibly could. He was right, Eliot would never purposely harm him but Hardison didn't need to know that.

"You wanna bet?"

In answer to his question, Hardison moved his hand to aim another punch towards the other again but Eliot was to quick, grabbing hold of his wrist, twisting his arm around behind his back, and pushing him face first against the wall, pinning him there. Hardison turned his head to the side so he could breath, "Let me go."

"Not till you calm yourself down," Eliot pulled on Hardison's arm as if to prove his point, making the younger male grunt.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Eliot said, releasing Hardison and taking a step backwards, holding his hands up away from his sides, trying to prove that he meant no harm.

Hardison spun around and tries to go for him again but Eliot is fast, shooting forward and throwing Hardison back up against the wall, using his chest to pin the other back, holding his hands back against the wall. Both of them breathing heavily, mouths open, mere inches from each other. Their eyes dart down towards each other's lips before looking back up into each other's eyes. They didn't know what was coming over them.

Eliot's lips trembled, moving slightly forward before pulling back, knowing in his mind that it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss the man pinned up against the wall in front of him. He wanted to so badly. "Hardis-" he was cut off suddenly by lips pressed up against his own. It took him seconds before he finally reacted, kissing Hardison back, lips crushing against each other.

Eliot didn't know when Hardison had pulled out of his hands grip but the next thing he knew, Hardison's hands were wound tightly in the material of his shirt. He reached up to grip hold of one of the hands, having an odd feeling that things were about to change but it was too late for that thought. The tables had turned. Hardison swung both their bodies around, slamming Eliot's own against the wall, causing the hitter to groan out in protest but Hardison's lips were back on his once again, silencing him.

Neither one of them knew how long they had been kissing for but neither one of them seemed to mind at all. It was Hardison who forced his tongue into the warm cavern of Eliot's mouth, his tongue mapping out every inch of the others mouth, making the other moan softly in the back of his throat. He tasted of beer and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Probably one of the many different extravagant lunches Eliot tended to make when no one was around.

Eliot had lost himself to the sudden excitement. Where it had come from? He wasn't so sure. He felt Hardison's hand snake its way up around his neck, coming to a halt at the base where he gripped a handful of his hair, pulling hard enough to extract a throaty groan from the hitter. Eliot wasn't the kind of person to enjoy getting his hair pulled but the way Hardison did it was different. He didn't know what made it so different from a woman pulling his hair. It was just different and it felt so good, getting him hard in seconds. He had just been getting into it when Hardison yanked on his hair more harder, the sudden pain jolting him out of his glassy haze and he quickly turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss and forcing Hardison's tongue to retreat. He heard the man groan out in protest, definitely not so happy with the other pulling away.

"Hardison," he breathed, trying to catch his breath, "I'm not gay," he slowly turned his head to meet deep brown eyes, ignoring the ache in the back of his skull where Hardison still gripped firmly.

"Good," Hardison whispered, "Because neither am I," he moved forward, once again locking lips with the hitter in a bruising kiss before he slowly made his decent downwards, leaving open mouth kisses against Eliot's jaw line, his neck, his collar bone and with every kiss Eliot's head tilted further to the side, exposing his throat, almost begging for the other to continue.

Hardison's free hand slowly made its way down to the first button of Eliot's shirt, carefully undoing each button one by one. Eliot's gaze lowered, seeing what Hardison was doing and shrugged out of his shirt, taking it in one hand and dropping it to the ground. Hardison smirked, pulling back long enough to get a good look at Eliot in his plain black tang top. He had to admit, he did love Eliot in a tang top. The way his muscles stood out against the material always got him secretly turned on but it wasn't much of a secret anymore because Eliot could feel just how hard he was pressed up against him. He did, however, have a feeling that Eliot would look so much hotter without a shirt on.

Eliot's eyes flashed and before Hardison could react, he was pushed backwards with enough force to send him sprawling onto the ground. He looked upwards, confusion lighting his features, trying to figure out what had suddenly brought this on. Eliot took a moment, his breaths coming out harsh before he grabbed hold of the hem of his tang top and lifted it up and over his head, tossing it onto the ground, his light blue eyes never leaving the Hacker's.

Hardison found himself staring like a teenager in highschool, seeing a female shirtless for the first time but Eliot was no girl and that made this moment so much more exciting as Eliot stood before him in all his muscled glory. God did he ever want to run his hands down the others chest.

"Hardison," It was Eliot's rough voice that snapped him out of his reverie to find Eliot watching him with questionable eyes.

Hardison almost chuckled, quickly pulling his tie loose and throwing it to the ground. As soon as the rest of his clothing was stripped off, Eliot was on top of him in a matter of seconds, pushing him downwards. He found himself pressing his hands against Eliot's hips as the other busied himself with touching and caressing every inch of Hardison's exposed chest. A loud moan erupted from Hardison's throat as Eliot's mouth descended on one of his nipples, licking and nipping, forcing Hardison's body to arch upwards.

Eliot's hands moved downwards to the hem of Hardison's dress pants, leaning downwards to capture Hardison's lips in his before he Grabbed hold of both his dress pants and boxers and tugged them downwards, scrambling off of Hardison, making the other whimper at the sudden lost of warmth so he could completely rid the other of both.

Eliot was back on top of him in no time at all, grinding down against Hardison, making him moan out in pain and pleasure as the jeans of Eliot's pants bit into his now exposed crotch.

If things continued on like this, Hardison wasn't sure how long he could hold out. His body was already quivering under the weight of Eliot on top of him, not to mention his dress pants had begun getting tighter. He drew in a sharp breath, taking a moment to compose himself and then in one swift movement, he rolled them over so Eliot was now the one under him, panting, having taken him completely off guard, something that Hardison never thought was possible.

Eliot tried to flip him back over but Hardison wouldn't have it, quickly pushing the other down before busying himself with the buckle on Eliot's jeans. He groaned out in annoyance, when his fingers refused to cooperate with him. They were shaking and making things almost impossible for him. It was then that Eliot's hands moved downwards, taking hold of his buckle and undoing it in no time at all, pulling the belt free from his jeans and dropping it to the ground. His hands laying flat against his sides, watching as the darker man above him went to work on his jeans, not bothering to stop him. Hardison took hold of his jeans in both his hands before tugging them downwards, pulling both boxers and jeans down and off, his cock bobbing free and hitting his stomach.

Hardison sucked in a breath, his dark brown eyes falling onto the sight below him. He would have never guessed that Eliot was so large but before he could do anything, hands seized him by the shoulders and he was pulled right back on top of Eliot, their groins accidently grinding against each other, causing them both to let out moans of their own.

Hardison grinned, a thought coming to mind but he had to be sneaky if he wanted to pull it off. He grinded down against Eliot's groin, making the other moan out, his head falling back as he tried to hold it back with no luck. The feeling was just too much for him.

Once Hardison was sure that Eliot was a little preoccupied, he reached over with one hand, grabbing hold of his tie that lay only a few feet away while his other hand tugged and pulled on Eliot's hands till they both were above his head. He leaned down, capturing Eliot's lips with his own, distracting him while he went to work, tying the tie around Eliot's hands but it was at that moment that Eliot figured out what exactly Hardison was planning to do and had begun to struggle, his bright blue eyes widening as he tried to get out of his grasp. Fear gripping him tightly but his struggling was of no use.

Hardison knew that one of the things Eliot hated the most was having a part of his body become useless to him, especially when he relied specifically on that part of his body the most.

"It's alright, it's me," Hardison coaxed, trying to calm the other down. He had already tied the tie on well enough, making sure that it was secure so that the other wouldn't be able to break out of it. He kissed the side of Eliot's mouth before moving downwards so he could suck on his adam's apple, rolling it into his mouth.

Slowly but surely, Eliot stopped fighting against Hardison, screwing his eyes shut as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. Hardison wouldn't hurt him and he knew that for a fact.

Hardison reached down between them, grasping Eliot's hardened member in his fist. That one motion, that one touch had Eliot trembling underneath him, fighting back the urge to cry out at the sudden touch. He slowly slid his hand downwards, then upwards, his pace picking up, teasing Eliot. Eliot squirmed under the touch, bucking up in Hardison's fist, his mouth agape as he tried to draw in breath. "Alec…" he moaned, not being able to hold it back any longer.

That one word was enough for Hardison to lose himself. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted to be inside of Eliot. He pressed his hands against Eliot's hips, rolling the other male over before he slid downwards, looking up quickly at Eliot who still had his eyes screwed shut as he moved to kneel in between his legs. Once there, he pressed his hand against his thigh, stroking the skin there until Eliot widened for him, groaning slightly.

Eliot drew in breath, knowing what was coming and it did. He drew in breath, feeling Hardison's warm fingers slide down against his crack, pausing when it found exactly what it was looking for. He clenched his fists, his knuckles whitening as the first finger pushed its way through the ring of muscles. Eliot jerked forward, hissing as his body clenched around the intruding digit. It hurt. Hardison pressed his other hand against Eliot's hip, holding him still as he slowly pulled the finger out then pushed it right back in, working it in and out.

Eliot took in deep breaths, trying to get used to the feeling of something moving inside of him. It was at that moment that Hardison brushed his finger up against something inside of Eliot that made him almost lose his mind, moaning out uncontrollably, his back arching as he pressed back against the finger, wanting Hardison to hit that spot again. Another finger pressed into him but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Hardison to hit that spot again, "God," he moaned, pressing his face against the floor, trying to get a grip over himself.

Then the fingers were gone and Eliot had to fight the urge to not whimper at the sudden lost.

Hardison leaned forward, positioning himself over Eliot's waiting hole before he pressed into him, the heat and tightness overwhelming him and he moaned out. Eliot let out a breath as Hardison pressed into him but this time it was much larger than a finger, biting his lip, fighting back the urge to cry out.

Hardison let out a wavering breath but didn't move, digging his nails into Eliot's hips. Eliot shifted, gasping as he pushed himself up slowly so he was supported by his knees and arms, his tied hands out in front of him, pressing his forehead down against the floor.

It took Hardison a moment before he pulled almost all the way out before shoving right back in. "Eliot…" He moaned out, leaning further over Eliot as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Eliot and it was at that moment that Eliot whimpered, telling Hardison all he needed to know. He had found that one spot that made Eliot go crazy and he couldn't help but shift slightly so when he slammed back into Eliot, he hit that spot over and over again, Eliot groaning out with every thrust, his fingers clawing at the ground.

Hardison reached around Eliot, grasping hold of his hard cock firmly before he began to slide his hand up and down, matching his thrusts to the tempo of his jerking motions. Eliot's arms gave out at that moment, moaning and begging for Hardison to pick up the pace to which Hardison obliged to no problem.

"Alec," Eliot moaned out once more before he came all over his hand, his body shaking as it completely giving out. Hardison drew in breath, his balls drawing back against him, feeling his orgasm coming he sped up the pace. _One, two, three_ more thrusts and Hardison came inside of Eliot.

Neither one of them knew how long they lay their not moving but it was Eliot who moved first, sliding out from under Hardison. How Eliot got out of binds, Hardison would never know.

**A/N: Whoooo. I hope you enjoyed. I know I did. I'd love to hear what you thought about it. Leave a comment. ^^**


End file.
